Breaching the Silence
by shynewone
Summary: When darkness cuts off the light, what other choice is there but to fight back? This is a story of lives lost, of love found, and of evil past and present.  *ALTERNATE VERSION available on Dokuga
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. They are all property of Rumiko Takahasi.**

"A dungeon horrible, on all sides round

As one great furnace flamed, yet from those flames

No light, but rather darkness visible,"

John Milton, _Paradise Lost_

_Fire._

_Hot, bright, flickering fire. Everywhere. _

_On her skin, in her eyes, on her lips, in her soul._

_Smoke. A blanket, hovering high. But it cannot keep out the light. So bright._

_So bright._

_Screaming. So much screaming. Why? Who is screaming? Screams for help. Screams for her. Who are they? Where are they? She can't remember._

_She is afraid. Afraid for her? No. Afraid for them._

_Her body aches. Her mind repeats._

_Help them. Help them. Help them._

_Move._

_But she cannot rise. She cannot scream._

_Breath._

_Breath. Why won't her body breath? Too much, too hot, too bright. Her lungs, too burned. It won't work. It won't work._

_And then a laugh. A laugh? Where? Why can't she remember? Why can't she find him? Him. That's right. Those eyes. Silver as the moon. And a smile. A smile, cold like winter. Cold. A laugh to make her soul shiver. But only a moment._

_And then burning, twisting, silence._

_Brighter. Hotter. Louder. The fire's growing larger. Smoldering. Crashing. Burning. Too late, she thinks. Too late. Too late._

_And then,_

_Pain. Excruciating, unimaginable pain. Ripping. Tearing. Blistering. Bleeding._

_Someone's here. Someone's touching her, lifting her, carrying her. Where? Where?_

_Let go. Let go. But she cannot fight. She cannot breath. Her skin, her mind, her body, they burn. They burn. And it's so bright, too bright._

_A voice. A word. A name._

_Kagome._

_Her name._

_She hears, but she does not understand._

_The light, it's gone. It burns, but it's dark._

_It's dark._

_It's dark._


	2. This Day's Black Fate

_This Day's Black Fate_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. They are all property of Rumiko Takahasi.**

"This day's black fate on more days doth depend:

This but begins the woe others must end."

- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_, 3.1

It was raining.

Inuyasha was perched on one of his favorite trees, using the foliage as an "umbrella". He had learned that word from Kagome a very long time ago. With a sigh he closed his eyes and rested his head against the trunk, allowing himself to relax.

Three years had passed since Inuyasha lost Kagome to the other side of the Bone Eater's Well. Three years had gone by without any hint of her return. And yet, she was still the first thing he saw when he closed his eyes. She was still first in his mind when he woke in the mornings, and closest to his heart when he slept in the evenings. He would never stop waiting for her; he would never stop hoping.

As his subconscious drifted through memories of Kagome, an incessant sound began pulling at his attention. He realized quickly that the sound was coming from the nearby hut, and he chuckled to himself. It had been a week since the birth of Miroku and Sango's third child and the boy was apparently quite the handful. The crying from the hut became louder and Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He truly didn't like the sound of crying children. Moments later he heard the jangle of Miroku's staff making its way towards his tree.

He opened one eye to peer down at his friend, laughing lightly at his disheveled appearance.

"Oi, Miroku. Being a dad starting to be too much for you?"

The monk chuckled at that, though Inuyasha could see the weariness on his face.

"On the contrary, Inuyasha, I do very much enjoy being a father. However, Sango believes that my parenting skills could use some... adjusting," he said lightly. He brought his hand to the back of his head and added, "She's probably right."

His laugh was stifled by the crack of nearby lightening and the following tremble of thunder left an unsettling feeling in Inuyasha's stomach.

"Maybe you should come inside, Inuyasha," Miroku suggested, eyeing the skies with one hand upon his brow.

"Heh, I ain't gonna let this storm bother me," he stubbornly replied. He crossed his arms and huffed in the hopes that his friend would get the message. As he closed his eyes again and leaned back against the tree, he could hear Miroku's sigh.

"Alright, Inuyasha," he began as he started walking back towards the hut, "but just remember, we miss Kagome-sama too."

Inuyasha stiffened as Miroku walked away, his jingling staff breaking the rhythm of the raindrops from the storm.

_Damn Miroku and his intuition._

He knew that his companions were missing their friend as well, but he couldn't bear to talk about it with them.

_Kagome,_ he sighed inwardly, _where are you now?_

As if the gods were answering his plea, a villager came rushing towards the town, screaming Inuyasha's name.

"Inuyasha!" he screamed, his feet plowing through the puddles and mud, "Come quick Inuyasha! Come quick! It's the..."

His last shout was cut off as his foot became stuck in the mud and he landed face-first into one of the puddles. Inuyasha dropped down from his tree, annoyed at another disturbance keeping him from his memories. He lifted the man with one hand by the back of his shirt and dangled him above the mud puddle.

"What's the problem, mudface?" Inuyasha asked as the man sputtered and gasped.

The villager stared up at Inuyasha with a wild look in his eyes.

"The Bone Eater's Well, Inuyasha! There's light coming from the Bone Eater's We...!"

The villager didn't get to finish his statement as Inuyasha released his shirt, allowing his face to fall back into the mud puddle.

_Kagome. Are you here, Kagome?_

Inuyasha took off faster than he had run in many years. His heart pounded in his chest, not from exertion, from the thought of seeing her face, of touching her face, for the first time in three years. As he broke the clearing, his mind racing, his heart soaring, he half-wondered why he hadn't caught wind of her scent yet. It didn't take long for his question to have an answer as the light emanating from the well began to fade, and not one, but _two_ figures appeared before him.

The first thing Inuyasha noticed about the man standing in front of him was that he was youkai.

His haori was a deep, deep green and his hakama was black. His blonde hair was long, with short bangs in the front. Some hair fell just below his shoulder and the rest continued down his back until twisting into a braid and ending just below his hips. His skin was grey and pale, and his eyes were chilling silver.

The second thing Inuyasha noticed was that he was smiling.

This made Inuyasha very uncomfortable and his irritation and anger boiled over into his words.

"Oi! Who are you?" he shouted at the stranger.

At the sound of his voice, the second figure that had been standing on the lip of well, facing the opposite direction, turned her head to face him.

She was also youkai. Her long leather jacket covered her entire body as it swayed in the wind, keeping her figure hidden. Her short purple hair reminded Inuyasha of a boy, aside from the two longer strands at the side of her face that fell down just past her chin. Her eyes, her blood-red eyes, bore into Inuyasha as if she could see into his very soul.

"My apologies for the disturbance," spoke the male youkai, his unnerving smile never leaving his face, "we were just passing through."

And with that, he turned his heels and began to walk away, the female slowly following.

"Hey! Hey! I'm talking to you! Come back here!" Inuyasha shouted against the wind. He began to chase after the pair, pulling Tetsusaiga from it's sheath.

"Stop! Tell me who you are! Tell me how you used the well! And tell me, _where is Kagome?"_

That word, that name, stopped the pair in their tracks.

"Ka-go-me," the male repeated, her name sharp on his tongue, "ah yes, I remember."

He tilted his head back, and he smiled again, a smile that made Inuyasha's body tense with discomfort.

"She's dead."

Inuyasha charged the two youkai, anger in his heart and fear in his veins. He only managed to make it a couple feet before the female youaki appeared next to him, her head reaching towards his right ear.

"Sleep..." was all she whispered.

And suddenly everything was dark. He was falling. He was falling and he couldn't stop himself. All that mattered in the one instant was that it was dark.

It was dark.


	3. This Life We Call Our Own

"This life that we call our own

Is neither strong nor free;

A flame in the wind of death,

It trembles ceaselessly."

_Fire,_ Dorothea MacKellar

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

The imp was screaming for him again.

Sesshoumaru did not slow his pace for his servant, but he did not increase it either. Eventually, Jaken stepped through the row of trees behind him and tried furiously to catch up. However, the shrubbery contained hidden roots and the tiny demon once again found himself face first in the dirt. He grumbled to himself and he watched his Lord grow smaller and smaller across the field, as he became more tangled in the leafy mess.

Sesshoumaru was on his way to retrieve his ward. He grew tired of traveling between his domain and Edo and wished to cease his visits to the human village. Before he could do that, however, he needed to fetch Rin. She was _his_ after all, and he would not allow his half-brother and his pack to come into full possession of something that was rightfully the Lord of the Western Land's.

That, he told himself, was the only reason he wished to bring Rin back to the West with him.

Jaken had finally caught up with Sesshoumaru when the wind began to shift. The trees started to shiver and silence fell upon the surrounding forest. Slowly, creepily, a demonic aura danced across Jaken's senses. It made his whole body quake with an eeriness he hadn't felt in three years. But this aura was not Naraku, and it certainly wasn't as powerful.

"Hmph," Jaken shouted to himself, "who does this demon think he is, trying to intimidate us with his aura? Surely he knows that Lord Sesshoumaru has no time for his insignificance!"

"Well, I was hoping he would try to make time."

Jaken looked around, jumpy and unnerved, for the origin of the voice that had interrupted his rant. He was so busy looking around, however, that he did not notice Sesshoumaru had stopped - right in front of him.

Sesshoumaru, unfazed by Jaken's collision with his leg, now had an unknown youkai standing in his path. However, being that he was Lord Sesshomaru, he had no patience to deal with a demon with a death wish.

"Move," he commanded, "you are in my way."

The youkai simply laughed, which triggered a dangerous reaction from the daiyoukai and his inner inu.

_'Insolence.' _it growled within him, '_Submit! Acknowledge our superior power!'_

Sesshoumaru took a step forward.

'Then this Sesshoumaru shall move you."

Just as his deadly, poisonous claws were about to sever his enemy's head, a cloud of black smoke appeared and stopped him in his tracks. Stunned, and rather frustrated that he did not sense the other youkai before now, he attempted to free his arm. The cloud of smoke shifted and spun until it formed a female hand; a hand that was clenching his wrist tightly.

"Now, now, Sayomi, let's not be to hasty. Lord Sesshoumaru was simply demonstrating that he is the superior demon here, worthy of his noble title," the male youkai politely explained. The rest of the female youkai began to materialize next to the pair, and Sesshoumaru cursed internally that he still could not sense her aura or catch her scent.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the stranger continued, "My name is Ankoku and you should be happy to know that I have traveled for _centuries _trying to find you. You truly are as regal as they once said: the ultimate "killing perfection."

Ankoku paused there to lift his hand to Sayomi's, forcing her to drop Sesshoumaru's wrist. The instant she did though Sesshoumaru's hand gripped Ankoku's throat, breaking the pale gray skin, producing blood.

'_Kill_,' his inu growled, '_kill him and be done with this.'_

But this was Lord Sesshoumaru and he did not give in to his inner beast. He controlled his mind and body, not his instincts. He knew, unlike his inu beast, that there was danger lurking behind those eyes.

Ankoku's eyes, which were silver like the moon, began to shift. His pupils started to shrink and change, and soon they formed black slits in the center. Sesshoumaru felt something within him tighten as a strange shade of yellow began to seep out from Ankoku's pupils. Immediately, he let go of the demon's neck, and reluctantly jumped away, unhappy about the effect Ankoku's eyes had on his body.

"I do no wish to fight, Sesshoumaru," Ankoku hissed, his eyes slowly transforming back into their normal state, "I simply wish to offer you a chance to _join_ us. You see, when I come from, they told stories of your greatness. I grew up listening to stories of your ferociousness and power, of how you slaughtered mighty demons on a whim. Sadly, I also heard the stories of your death. Of how a little human girl had softened you, and how her death brought about a great change in the mighty daiyoukai. You were born and raised a killer, but you died a human slave. That is not what I want for you, Sesshoumaru. That is not what I want for any of us."

"How dare you insult Lord Sesshoumaru with those words!" Jaken shouted, fury flowing into him.

He didn't know who this Ankoku character was, but he certainly was _not_ going to let him get away with speaking to Lord Sesshoumaru in such a disdainful manner.

"Who are you to speak of Lord Sesshoumaru's life and death? He is the most powerful, the most menacing, the most amazing demon lord of all the lands and he would never DIE, let alone as a human slave! The utter arrogance of such a statement is blasphemous, it's..."

Once again, Jaken didn't get to finish his rant. He felt the air around his throat constrict, and soon he was enveloped in black smoke. His mind felt hazy, like it was floating on a cloud somewhere as his body detached itself from him. The feeling was short lived, as smoke began to fill his lungs. It poured in from every angle and sought out every crevasse of his body, and soon, he couldn't breath. He heard a voice, a woman, speaking through the smoke.

"Keep your mouth shut, midget. Or I'll make sure those were the last words you ever spoke."

He was angry again. But this time he was unable to fight back. The woman, Sayomi, had done something to him & he couldn't figure out what. All he knew was that he couldn't breath, and that everything was starting to go dark.

_Lord Sesshoumaru..._

"Hurry Kirara!" Inuyasha shouted to the demon cat, "Move it or we're gonna lose him!"

Inuyasha had been searching for the youkai he faced at the Bone Eater's Well for three days straight. Miroku had found him unconscious in the field after wondering where he had run off to during the storm. To everyone's dismay, the Bone Eater's Well had been destroyed, and any hope of Kagome's return died with it.

Devastated, Inuyasha did the only he could do. He pursued the demons responsible for the well's destruction. He refused to believe Kagome was dead. But if he was fighting, if he was chasing, if he was moving, if he was pursuing, then he wouldn't have to face the reality in front of him; that Kagome might be forever out of his reach.

"Look Inuyasha," Miroku said as he tapped him on the shoulder, "it looks like there's smoke up ahead." Inuyasha was grateful to have the monk with him on this journey, thought he'd never openly admit it. He had tried to immediately go after the two youkai, but Miroku, being the more level headed of the two, convinced him to go back to the village and use Kirara as a way of travel. The monk also offered to help Inuyasha pursue his attackers, after promising Sango that he would return home safe.

Inuyasha followed Miroku's finger to the clearing between forests up ahead and sniffed the air in that direction.

He growled in confirmation, the anger boiling deep within his chest.

" We finally found the bastard," he began, as another scent made it's way to his nose. Realization dawned on him. "What's the asshole doing with them?"

Kirara dove towards the opening, a roar unleashing itself to the winds. As soon as they broke through the trees, Inuyasha jumped from the demon cat's back and ran towards the smoke.

The demoness he had met before was holding Sesshoumaru's imp by the throat, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His brother was having what looked like a staring contest with the other youkai he had met at Kagome's well.

Unsheathing his sword, Inuyasha charged into the clearing, startling the demoness, making her drop the pint-sized Jaken.

"Sesshoumaru!" he bellowed, raising Tetsusaiga above his head, "Get out of the fucking way!"

Sesshoumaru did not move. He didn't even react. It didn't matter what his half-breed brother did, he was still a nuisance, and he could still do him no harm.

Inuyasha barely grazed the wisps of Sesshoumaru's hair as he thrust his sword towards his enemy's head. When he didn't make contact with his target, Inuyasha looked up to find himself face to face with the female demoness. Somehow, she caught Tetsusaiga between her hands and was standing there smirking at him.

"Naughty, naughty, Inuyasha," she scolded him, "and such a potty mouth too."

She threw his sword upwards, knocking him backwards a few steps.

_'I do NOT have TIME for this_,' Inuyasha growled to himself. Whoever this woman was, she needed to be out of his way, _now. _He readied Tetsusaiga and charged forward again.

"Outta my way bitch!"

She caught his sword once more with her hands, but this time, anger crept into her voice.

"Excuse me, mutt! My name is **Sayomi - SAY - O - MI**! Get it right you fucking half-breed!"

Inuyasha was not used to hearing a mouth as vulgar as his own, especially coming from a woman. His hesitation would have cost him, as she was sweeping in to make her move. Luckily for Inuyasha, his brother was not so foolhardy.

His whip came crashing down just short of Sayomi's face; surprise was clearly evident in her eyes.

"I grow tired of this," the Western Lord announced, "Come, Jaken."

Sesshoumaru made his way past Sayomi and Inuyasha, and even past Ankoku as Jaken began to rise from his spot on the ground where Sayomi had dumped him.

"Afraid to face us, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru?" Ankoku's voice trailed after him. Sesshoumaru kept walking.

"Ahh, I see what it is ," Ankoku continued, his voice harsh and mocking, "you're off to check on Rin and see if she's alright? After all, there's no one there to protect her now that both brothers are here."

Jaken flinched. Sesshoumaru kept walking.

"_Is_ Rin alright, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The snake demon was laughing now and the sound was terrifying for those who heard it. The laughter continued even as Sesshoumaru was beginning to rise into the sky. "You would be wise to join me, Sesshoumaru! That girl will cost you everything! You think you control your own destiny? Your life is no longer your own - _Fate_ has given you that girl. Fate is mocking you, Sesshoumaru. Do you hear me? Mocking you!"

When he knew Sesshoumaru could no longer hear him, Ankoku hissed to himself.

"I know. I have seen it."

With a pause, he readjusted his demeanor and focused himself once more on the task at hand.

"Fine. If Sesshoumaru will not join us willing, then we will just have to take Tenseiga by force."


	4. Fire by Night, Smoke by Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. They are all property of Rumiko Takahasi.**

**[A/N: **This story has been upped to 'MA' due to explicit language and future violence.**]**

**Fire By Night**

"We carry a key but there isn't a lock

Trying to discover what is already lost

Fire by night, smoke by day

There's nothing left to blow it away

We wait for the water to wash it away

It's fire by night, smoke by day"

_Fire By Night, Smoke By Day,_ Navillus Tam

_A breeze. _

_Soft. Gentle._

_A breath._

_Slow. Refreshing. Simple._

_Light._

_There was light again. _

_She couldn't see it, but she could feel it._

_It was still dark._

_But there were voices. Voices._

_Gruff. Harsh. Young._

"Takeshi, is she _ever_ gonna wake up?"

_Takeshi? Who was Takeshi?_

_Silence. Breathing. Waiting._

"Well...? Is she?"

_Footsteps. Movement. Closeness._

_A new voice. Strong. Loud. Comforting._

"Do not touch her."

_Was this Takeshi?_

_The light. She could see it now. Glimmering._

_Open, eyes. Open._

_Whispers. Hushing. Moving._

_She could see, again._

_So bright. _

_Brown hair. Tan skin. Brown tail._

_A tail?_

_Focus. Understand. Breath._

_Too tired. Not yet._

_The light was slipping._

_Who is he?_

_Who is he?_

_A whisper,_

_"Kouga...?"_

**Smoke By Day**

"Our thoughts start to wander as night settles in

Engaged in a fight we're not ready to win

As we wait for a new tomorrow to begin

The fire starts burning all over again

Fire by night, smoke by day"

_Fire By Night, Smoke By Day,_ Navillus Tam

As Sayomi watched the elder inu brother depart, she could feel Ankoku's control start to slip. His laugh pierced the air and at that moment, he was both terrifying and beautiful. Soon, his anger was her own and smoke began to rise from the depths of her soul. But before her heart could catch fire, Ankoku's rage began to dissipate, and just as quickly as it had left, his calm demeanor returned.

The half-breed chose that very moment to attack. Sayomi watched his feet push off the ground and his arms rise up as he readied his swing. She couldn't help but laugh.

_Idiot._

She was standing in front of Ankoku before Inuyasha's arms had fully reached the height of their swing. She was fully prepared to kill him then and there, in all his glorious idiocy, but something caught her attention. His eyes.

His eyes.

There was something much stronger than anger burning beneath his golden hues. She knew the emotion all too well. Hate. Anguish. Fear. It was a sorrow so deep only those who knew its face could recognize it. It froze her where she stood. What did this hanyou, whose own blood was tainted by that of a human, know of sorrow? Of loss?

He couldn't, she reasoned. For humans were the cause of all pain, _her _pain, and there was no way a stupid half-breed could understand any of that. No longer hesitating, she raised her hands and readied her defenses, but a strong hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Come, Sayomi. We do not have time for useless distractions like this. There is much work to be done."

Ankoku's voice was chilling and commanding, and yet somehow, it seemed to sooth her very soul. A smile formed at the corner of her lips and she dropped her hands at once.

"Understood," was all she whispered. She gave one last lingering look into Inuyasha's eyes, and then the two of them disappeared in a blur of black smoke, just as his sword came soaring through the space where they once stood.

"Damn it!" bellowed Inuyasha as Tetsusaiga collided with the earth. He picked it up to swing again, his shouts echoing across the wind.

"Come back, you cowards! Come back!"

Miroku stood at the edge of the clearing, watching as his friend shouted at the skies, wildly swinging his sword. He motioned for Kirara to wait where she was as he made his way out to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," he started, hand cautiously reaching out, "do not fret. It's possible that we already know where they are going."

Inuyasha looked up at him then, and Miroku could see how dejected his friend really was. Distraught, angry, and broken, Inuyasha eyes spoke, in that moment, all his words of disbelief.

"How?" was all he offered up.

Miroku sighed and put his arm around Inuyasha's shoulder as he led him back to Kirara. Sango would hate him for this later, but he couldn't stop the words even as they began to slip from his mouth.

"You heard him, Inuyasha. He wants Sesshoumaru to join them and, if anything, he covets Tenseiga. If that is truly his desire, than it is safe to suffice that sticking close to Sesshoumaru would eventually lead to another encounter with Sayomi and her partner."

Inuyasha turned to him them; hope flickering quickly across his features.

"Are you suggesting we follow my asshole of a brother around until these guys show up again?"

_'Don't do it, don't say it. Sango will murder you,'_ his inner conscience warned. But it was too late.

"Yes, my dear friend, that is _exactly_ what I'm suggesting."

Flying always helped clear Sesshoumaru's mind.

It was one of the few places in the world way he could enjoy absolute silence. This particular flight, however, was more annoying than most. Jaken was holding tightly to his mokomoko, rambling on and on about the events that had just transpired.

"Honestly! Could you believe the audacity of that Ankoku, speaking as if he knows his lordship personally! And then he insults my lord in such a manner that..."

"Silence," was the only command he gave the imp, and soon all that could be heard was Jaken's soft apologies and the whistling of the wind.

It wasn't that he was in a particular hurry to retrieve Rin. After all, his ward had been fine many months thus far with the humans keeping watch of her. But what was his had been threatened, and he would not allow what was rightfully his to protect come into harms way. It was his duty and instinct as Alpha that caused him to leave the clearing, and Ankoku, and hurry to Rin's side. He did not trust his brother's pack to protect her for long, not with this seemingly new threat, and his worry would only increase should she be away from him for any longer.

_Worry_.

He let the word roll around in his mind. Was this the correct emotion? After a few minutes of reflection, he concluded that, yes, he was indeed _worried_ about his ward.

"Will he grow up to be demon slayer like you, Sango?"

Sango chuckled as Rin asked yet another question while she helped bathe the her new son. She didn't mind the little girl's company, as she often helped care for all of her children, and provided a pleasant means of distraction. She had been hesitant to let Miroku go with Inuyasha in their pursuit for the new demons that had appeared, but she knew there was no talking him out of something once he set his mind to it. So for now, she indulged in Rin's company and tried her best to ignore the worry she felt for her husband, and the sadness she felt for a friend that she would probably never see again.

"He will train to be one, yes," she smiled at Rin, "but hopefully, he will never have to be."

Rin's enthusiasm was contagious, and soon, Sango was showing her how to wash the baby's hair without getting too much water in his eyes. The two were hard at work, laughing and splashing, when Sango felt a powerful presence tickle at her senses. It soon disappeared, however, and she assumed it was Sesshomaru making his entrance known as he approached Edo.

She was wrong.

Ankoku watched through the eyes of his minion as he slithered his way through the tiny hut. The tiny snake demon, which Ankoku had recruited for his camouflage abilities, was making his way over to the little girl with the black colored hair. He had gone unnoticed as of yet, and Ankoku encouraged him to push forward.

_Go on, _he hissed telepathically, _use my venom. One bite is all it will take._

He watched as his minion got within tongue reach of the child's ankle and then snaked up in preparation for the bite.

_Do it! Do it now!_

Just as he lurched forward, a powerful aura made itself known, and in a blinding flash of green light, Ankoku's minion was split in two.

He cried out in frustration as he watched, through dying eyes, Sesshoumaru appear in the hut's door, and the little girl rushing to his side, oblivious to the danger she was just in.

Ankoku cursed violently as the Lord of the Western Land told his ward that it was time to return "home". By the time the little girl happily agreed, he was storming away, grateful that the dying eyes could see no more.

"Home," he hissed to himself.

That was one place he could never return to.


End file.
